Little Things ― JaeYong
by mybestbaetae
Summary: [NCT Ficlet] [Jaehyun x Taeyong] [JaeYong] Ten dan orang-orang di dekatnya selalu menyuruh Taeyong memutuskan Jaehyun. Happy #WednesdayWithJaeyong! RnR?
1. Morning

**MORNING**

Jaehyun x Taeyong

.

* * *

Pagi hari yang indah, ditemani sinar-sinar mentari pagi yang mencoba masuk ke ruangan lewat celah-celah tirai yang masih tertutup. Rumah yang asri, nyaman dan benar-benar sangat cocok untuk sepasang pengantin baru.

Bergelung manja di atas kasur, sosok berambut coklat ikal itu mencari sosok lain yang ia yakini berada di sampingnya. Tapi nihil. Kosong. Sosok itu tak ada di sana.

Seketika ia panik.

"Taeyong?" ujarnya tiba-tiba seraya bangkit. Melupakan rasa kantuk dan mimpi indah yang masih menggodanya. Kekhawatirannya muncul bersama pikiran-pikiran buruk lainnya.

"Taeyong- _hyung_ , dimana kau?"

Sekali lagi ia berteriak, berharap ada yang menyahutnya. Tapi ia tak mendengar sahutan apapun.

Pria ini bangkit menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sejak semalam. Meski dalam pakaian tidur dengan kondisi acak-acakan seperti ini, pria itu masih terlihat tampan.

Ia mencoba memanggil lagi.

Tetap tak ada sahutan.

Memakai sandal rumah berkepala kelinci di samping ranjang, Jaehyun mulai melangkah mencari apa atau siapa yang sedari tadi dia panggil.

Kakinya berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya, menengok sebentar dan langsung berbelok arah saat mengetahui tempat itu kosong. Tak ada orang di sana.

"Dimana kau, _hyung_?" ucapnya lagi tanpa bosan sambil terus berjalan ke luar kamar. Tangannya bergerak mengacak-ngacak rambut ikal coklat miliknya, sesekali menguap dan mengusap matanya menahan kantuk. Ia berfikir di mana kiranya sosok itu berada. Dan otak jeniusnya seketika berisikan satu kata

 _Dapur._

Ia melangkah melewati ruang tamu rumah mereka. Berhenti di depan dapur dan dapat mendengar suara-suara dari sana. Melangkah masuk akhirnya, Jaehyun tersenyum mendapati orang yang ia cari memang ada di sana. Menyiapkan sarapan untuknya, untuk mereka.

Sosok itu terlihat begitu serius dengan kegiatannya. Jaehyun bisa melihat punggungnya dari sini. Sepertinya tak sadar dengan kedatangannya.

Dengan langkah begitu pelan, ia menghampiri sosok yang tengah membelakanginya itu. Secara tiba-tiba merangkul pinggangnya, memeluknya dari belakang—

" _Hyung!_ "

"Astaga, Jaehyun! Kau mengagetkanku!" seruan protes keluar dari sosok yang tengah berada dipeluknya. Dari nadanya, Jaehyun tahu jika sosok itu benar-benar terkejut, tapi Jaehyun tidak peduli. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan dengan tiba-tiba mencium pucuk kepala orang itu, menikmati aroma yang menguar dari rambutnya yang agak basah.

" _Hm_. Selamat pagi, _baby_ ," bisiknya di tepat di telinga sosok itu.

Sosok itu berbalik, masih dalam dekapan Jaehyun, karena Jaehyun tak membiarkannya lepas meski ia meronta. "Kenapa sudah bangun?" tanyanya keheranan. Ia melirik jam yang ada di dinding dapur. Masih terlalu pagi untuk sosok ini bangun. Biasanya masih lima belas menit lagi.

Bukannya menjawab, sosok Jaehyun malah cemberut, "Kau belum membalas sapaanku, _hyung_."

Sosok yang dipanggil ' _hyung_ ' itu memutar bola matanya. "Iya, Selamat pagi," balasnya.

Jaehyun tersenyum senang, ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk membelai pipi _istri_ nya itu.

Belaian dipipinya dari orang memelukannya membuat Taeyong nyaman. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil mengeratkan pelukan mereka, membalas pelukan Jaehyun. Jaehyun mendekatkan wajah mereka menyatukan dahi mereka. Masing-masing dari keduanya bisa merasakan helaan napas hangat masing-masing.

"Jaehyun kau bau," ujar Taeyong sesaat kemudian.

Jaehyun langsung tertawa. Ia mengangkat tangannya, mencubit pipi orang itu dengan gemas, yang langsung direspon dengan wajah cemberut lucu.

"Itu hukumanmu, _hyung_. Kenapa kau tidak ada di sisiku saat aku terbangun?" protes Jaehyun layaknya anak kecil.

Taeyong merengut, merasa tak pantas di salahkan, "Kalau aku menungguimu bangun tidur aku tidak akan bisa membuat sarapan, kita akan kelaparan. Bisa-bisa aku tidak pergi mengajar tari dan kau juga bisa-bisa bekerja!"

Jaehyun terkekeh lagi.

 _Chu!_

Jaehyun mencium bibir Taeyong sekilas, sebelum menyeringai senang, "Kau cerewet sekali, _sih, hyung_ ," godanya. Mau tak mau membuat pipi Taeyong bersemu tak karuan.

"A-apa itu? Kau mau menggodaku?"

Jaehyun tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Hanya sebuah _morning kiss, hyung_." Jaehyun terkekeh lagi sementara Taeyong bercemberut ria karena sebuah kecupan dari bibirnya telah dicuri.

"Kau mau makan? Sarapan sudah siap. Akan aku siapkan," tawar Taeyong, masih berada dalam pelukan suaminya yang sepertinya masih enggan melepas rangkulannya.

Jaehyun menggeleng.

"Kalo begitu mandi?" tawar Taeyong lagi. Ia bisa menyiapkan air hangat untuknya jika ia mau.

Tapi sekali lagi Jaehyun menggeleng.

Taeyong merengut kesal, semua tawarannya dijawab dengan jawabannya yang sama, tapi ia tak mau menyerah belum."Kalo begitu—"

"Aku ingin tidur lagi, _hyung_ ," potong Jaehyun cepat. Ia menguap tapi Taeyong bisa melihat seringai itu muncul di wajah tampan Jaehyun.

Taeyong menatap tak percaya.

"Dan _hyung_ harus menemaniku," ucap Jaehyun sambil menggendong Taeyong ke arah kamar mereka.

" Jaehyun turunkan aku!"

Taeyong berusaha meronta. Ia tahu maksud Jaehyun. Mana mau! Ia baru saja mandi! Sarapan mereka bagaimana?

"Jaehyun―!"

Pintu tertutup.

Tapi bagaimanapun, ia seorang Jung Jaehyun dan keinginannya harus selalu terpenuhi, bukan? Ah, indahnya pagi ini.

 _Selamat pagi semua._

* * *

 **FIN**


	2. Rain

**RAIN**

Jaehyun x Taeyong

.

* * *

Ia membenci hujan.

Lee Taeyong. Pemuda berusia enam belas tahun itu memang tak pernah menyukai fenomena alam yang satu itu. Baginya hujan itu mengerikan dengan awan mendung dan petir menyambar yang terkadang menemani, membuatnya semakin tak menyukai hal satu itu. Meski ia suka pelangi setelah hujan, meski ia begitu mencintai bau tanah yang basah setelah hujan, entahlah, ia tak pernah menyukai hujan itu sendiri.

"Yongyongie~"

Taeyong menoleh, melihat Jaehyun menyapanya dengan tidak sopan. Ia memukul kepala Jaehyun dengan buku yang ia pegang, buku yang sudah ia gulung sedemikian rupa. Tak keras, tapi cukup menciptakan protesan dari orang itu bersama gerutuan dari bibirnya.

"Aku ini lebih tua darimu. Panggil aku _hyung_ , Jaehyun bodoh," seru Taeyong pada sosok yang kini memegang kepalanya yang sakit terkena pukulan maut.

Jaehyun cemberut. " _Huh_. Iya, iya," katanya. "Padahalkan itu panggilan sayangku untukmu, Yongyongie~"

Taeyong yang mendengar Jaehyun masih tak memanggilnya dengan benar langsung melayangkan pandangan tajamnya pada Jaehyun, yang entah kenapa tidak pernah mempan ia gunakan pada bocah itu, karena Jaehyun malah memberinya cengiran lebar. Taeyong mengalihkan pandangannya, matanya masih disibukkan dengan acaranya memandang ke luar jendela.

Ya, di luar sedang hujan. Yang ia sesali mengapa harus terjadi sekarang. Ini sudah saatnya pulang dan hujan ini akan menghambatnya untuk cepat sampai di rumah. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Moodnya yang seharian tadi sudah bagus, langsung berubah seketika, karena hujan ini.

"Setiap hujan, kau sensi sekali, _sih, hyung_. Seperti wanita sedang PMS," ujar Jaehyun lagi dengan tak berdosanya. Ia memang suka sekali asal bicara.

Alis Taeyong berkedut. Kesal.

" _Ya_! Apa maksudmu, _ha_?" Taeyong berteriak marah mendengar yang satu itu, hendak memukul kepala Jaehyun dengan gulungan bukunya lagi, tapi sosok itu sudah kabur lebih dulu sambil tertawa-tawa. Sementara Taeyong hanya mencibirnya kelakuannya.

Jaehyun. Jung Jaehyun.

Pemuda itu adalah adik kelas sekaligus temannya yang benar-benar suka seenaknya. Aneh sekali Taeyong bisa tahan berlama-lama berteman dengan orang seperti itu.

Di balik ekspresi kalem, kesan misterius dan _cool city guy_ yang selalu ia tampilkan, Taeyong sendiri sebenarnya sosok yang cerewet, manja, dan peduli dengan sekitarnya. Tipe _tsundere_ yang sulit untuk mengungkapkan maksud secara eksplisit.

Ia begitu suka menari, ia begitu mencintai musik, dan– _tentu saja_ –tidak suka belajar. Dia tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Dan itu yang membuatnya menjadi anak yang biasa-biasa saja di sekolah ini. Atau setidaknya itulah yang dirasakannya. Tidak seperti Jaehyun.

Banyak orang yang memanggil temannya itu jenius. (Taeyong juga salah satu mereka tapi ia bahkan tak mau mengakuinya. Gengsi). Jaehyun pintar—meskipun sikap pemalasnya tidak jauh beda dari Taeyong, tapi ia bisa tetap mendapatkan nilai yang begitu bagus di sekolah. Dia juga terkenal sebagai satu-satunya ahli waris dari perusahaan raksasa milik keluarga Jung yang bergerak di berbagai bidang. Wajahnya? Jangan ditanya. Dia tampan, dan senyumnya bisa melelahkan hati tiap para gadis yang melihatnya. Dan seakan belum cukup, ia juga memiliki bakat dalam tarik suara dan mengolah bahan makanan. Jung Jaehyun itu personifikasi dari kata _mendekati sempurna_.

Taeyong tak tahu secara pasti sejak kapan ia dekat dengan Jaehyun. Yang ia ingat hanyalah awal pertemuaan mereka yang benar-benar membuatnya jengkel, karena pemuda itu terus memaksa padanya agar uluran tangan untuk berkenalan darinya disambut. Tipe pemuda keras kepala yang suka seenaknya.

 _Ah_ , mari berhenti membicarakan bocah itu.

Taeyong menghela napas berat. Setelah membereskan barang bawaannya, dia beranjak dari duduknya. Karena yang tersisa di kelas hanyalah dia.

Ia melirik lagi ke luar jendela. Dan helaan napasnya semakin keras. Karena hujan di luar semakin deras. Sama sekali tak ada tanda akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat.

Ia benar-benar benci hujan.

.

* * *

"Taeyong- _hyung_!"

Taeyong memutar matanya bosan mendengar suara yang memanggilnya. Ia mencoba tak memperdulikannya karena jika ia lakukan, ia pasti akan bertambah kesal dan moodnya akan semakin buruk. Ia tak mau.

Langkah kakinya semakin ia percepat, tak ingin menunggu lebih lama meski kini hujan semakin deras dan cuaca semakin dingin tak bersahabat.

 _Ah_ , bodohnya ia lupa membawa jaket.

"Yongyongie _-hyung_!"

Suara itu lagi.

Kali ini dengan nada kesal karena tak digubris. Tapi biarlah, Taeyong tetap mencoba tak peduli. Ia tetap berjalan, hingga sebuah tarikan ia rasakan pada tangan kanannya, membuatnya menghentikan langkah. "Hei."

Taeyong menatap sosok itu bosan, "Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada ketus.

"Aku berteriak dari tadi tapi tidak _hyung_ sahut," protes Jaehyun dengan wajah cemberut.

Taeyong memutar matanya, jengah dengan sikap kekanakkan Jaehyun, "Aku tidak dengar." Taeyong mencoba membela dirinya. Namun sepertinya itu tidak berhasil karena Jaehyun langsung menyebutnya pembohong saat mendengar alasan tak masuk akal itu. Suara Jaehyun tadi benar-benar keras, tak mungkin tak terdengar.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang? Jemputanmu belum datang?" tanya Taeyong sambil mulai melangkah lagi, di sini dingin dan Taeyong tidak kuat jika harus berlama-lama berdiam diri.

Jaehyun yang melihat _hyung_ nya berjalan langsung mengikuti, berjalan di sampingnya dan menggeleng, "Jemputanku sudah datang sejak tadi, tapi aku menyuruh mereka pulang lagi karena aku ingin pulang sendiri," katanya. Ada nada bangga terselip di sana.

"Bodoh." Taeyong yang mendengarnya langsung berkomentar dengan nada pelan, tapi rupanya masih terdengar oleh Jaehyun.

Jaehyun terkekeh, " _Hyung_ , harusnya kau bersyukur karena dengan begini ada aku yang menemanimu."

Taeyong mendengus, " _Che_ , memang aku memintamu?" tanya Taeyong.

" _Hyuuuuuuuung_."

Taeyong tak mempedulikan rengekkan itu. "Jika aku jadi kau, aku pasti sudah sampai di rumah sekarang dan tidak perlu kedinginan di tempat ini."

" _Hyung_ kedinginan rupanya." Senyum muncul di wajah Jaehyun seketika, setengah meledek, Taeyong tahu itu. "Mau pake jaketku?"

"Tidak, bodoh." Taeyong menjawab ketus, terus berjalan. "Aku tak mau disalahkan kalau kau sampai sakit."

Dan senyuman Jaehyun semakin lebar, "Aigo, _hyung_. Rupanya kau mengkhawatirkanku, ya?" ujar Jaehyun sambil memeluk tubuh kecil _hyung_ nya itu dalam dekapan erat.

"Ya! Jangan memelukku sembarang, Jung Jaehyun!" protes Taeyong.

"Biar saja."

"Jaehyun! Kau mau membunuhku?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Lalu apa? Ayo lepaskan! Pelukanmu terlalu erat."

"Hehehe. Aku kan hanya ingin membuat tubuhmu hangat, _hyung_." Bukannya terlepas pelukan itu malah semakin erat. "Aku tahu _hyung_ tak suka dingin dan aku juga tahu _hyung_ akan ketakutan saat ada petir. Maka dari itulah, aku menyuruh supirku pulang, agar aku bisa menemanimu."

"Bodoh." Taeyong berkomentar pelan lagi, meski begitu sebuah senyum kecil tetap muncul di wajahnya. Sebelum berubah menjadi cemberut, "Lagian siapa yang bilang aku takut petir? Tidak!"

Jaehyun melepas pelukannya. Matanya memandang Taeyong dengan senyum lebarnya, sudah terlalu biasa dengan kelakuan _tsundere_ _hyung_ nya itu. Kedua tangannya bergerak untuk menangkup ke dua sisi wajah Taeyong. "Hei, _hyung_."

"Apa?"

Jaehyun tersenyum lebih lebar, mengembungkan kedua pipinya lucu dan berkata, "Cium."

"Tidak!" ujar Taeyong sambil mendorong tubuh Jaehyun, berjalan cepat menjauhi pemuda itu. berharap agar sapuan merah di pipinya tak sempat terlihat. _Jaehyun dan permintaan bodohnya_.

"Ya, _hyung_! Aku hanya minta cium. Kenapa kau malah kabur?" Jaehyun berteriak protes. Ia berjalan dengan gontai tak berniat menyusul Taeyong. Rasanya sebal, suasana romantis tadi hancur dalam sekejap. Jaehyun mengumpat, menendang apapun yang ada di depannya dengan sebal sampai ia mendengarkan teriakan dari kejauhan.

"Ya, Jaehyun bodoh! Jika kau ingin aku cium cepatlah ke sini. Peluk aku! Aku kedinginan!"

Seketika Jaehyun langsung berlari ke arah _hyung_ nya, dengan senyumnya yang paling lebar.

 _Chu!_

"Ya, _hyung_! Kenapa hanya di pipi—"

 _Chu!_

"Berisik! Diamlah dan peluk aku."

Dan Jaehyun melakukannya dengan senang hati, seringainya semakin lebar.

Tanpa ia tahu, Taeyong juga tersenyum dalam dekapan hangat sang kekasihnya. Ya, Jaehyun adalah kekasihnya. Sejak dua bulan yang lalu.

Hujan mulai berhenti, dan yang kini menghiasi langit adalah pelangi. Yang kenapa terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih indah dari biasanya. Apakah karena melihatnya dengan orang yang dicintai? _Entahlah_. Taeyong merutuk dirinya karena entah sejak kapan ia berubah jadi se _cheesy_ ini.

Salahkan Jung Jaehyun dan semua kelakuannya.

"Ayo pulang."

" _Hm_."

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Maaf kalo ini aneh dan tidak jelas. Hng.

Jadi, kalo misalnya Lil' Something itu kumpulan drabble canon, yang ini bakal dibuat AU/AR-nya. Hehehe.

Makasih ya, yang udah fav, follow, review dan masukannya:

 ** _remahkhongguan. lovejaeyong1401. Black Readers. Kyunie. restiana. troalle._** _Guest._ ** _Jaemin Noona. WhitieGirllikeVichu. Arisa Hosho. dtime._**

Suka? Tidak suka? Punya _prompt_ buat cerita berikutnya? Ditunggu reviewnya ya~ Hoho.


	3. Wedding

**WEDDING**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

.

* * *

 _Kriiing! Kriiing!_

Anggap saja itu adalah bunyi alarm. Sebuah alarm malang yang terabaikan meski sudah kesekian kalinya berdering memenuhi ruangan. Di atas ranjang tepat di tengah ruangan, seorang pemuda tampan terlihat masih bergelung dengan bantalnya. Masih terlarut mengarungi alam mimpi.

 _Drrrrrtttt Drrrrrrtttt_

Ponsel yang teronggok begitu saja di meja nakas pun seakan tak henti-hentinya berdering. Panggilan dan pesan singkat mungkin sudah melebihi kapasitas memori handphone itu. _Astaga_. Diantara keributan seperti itu masih ada orang yang bisa tidur _senyenyak_ ini?

Dengan pelan sosok itu menggeliat, kembali menyamankan posisinya untuk melanjutkan tidur. Masih belum terlihat tanda-tanda akan bangun dalam waktu dekat.

 _Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok._

Lima belas menit berlalu dan kesadaran sosok itu mulai kembali.

 _Klek._

Ia mematikan alarm yang sedari tadi menjerit sambil menguap tanpa menutup mulut. Bangkit sambil meregangkan tangannya ke atas. Sesungguhnya ia masih mengantuk dan kepalanya sedikit pusing. Dengan malas ia mengambil ponselnya. Mengeceknya.

Dan seketika matanya membola.

" _Shit_!"

Sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu. Dan ia mengingatnya setelah mendapat sekitar 104 panggilan tak terjawab dan 69 pesan?

 _Oh. Benar-benar._

Secepat kilat pemuda itu bangkit dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Membasuh muka dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan tuxedo hitam yang terlihat mewah. Meski ia memakainya dengan asal ketampanannya tak dapat tertutupi.

"Jung Jaehyun bodoh!" rutuknya pada diri sendiri sambil setengah berlari menuruni tangga. Ditangannya ia menggenggam sebuah kunci mobil. "Semoga aku tidak dibunuh hari ini," gumamnya lagi sambil meninggalkan rumah minimalisnya dengan menaiki mobil _sport_ merahnya.

Ia memacu sang mobil dengan kecepatan diatas wajar. Ia terlambat, _sudah sangat terlambat_.

Karena saat ia sampai semua sudah siap.

" _JUNG JAEHYUN_!"

Ia menoleh dengan _horror_.

Uh-oh.

Kelihatannya orang yang meneriakan namanya itu terdengar begitu kesal. Ia melangkah cepat memasuki tempat itu. Sebuah gereja.

Di depan pintu berdiri sesosok pemuda tampan lain dalam balutan tuxedo putih yang elegan. Nampak cemberut akut. Terlihat sangat kesal. Tidak, ini bukan lagi kesal. Melainkan marah. Sosok itu sudah tampak seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin yang ada di film-film. _Matilah._

"Kau terlambat!" protesnya.

Jaehyun mendekati sosok itu sambil tersenyum kikuk, menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang dihiasi rambut hitam acak-acakannya yang belum sempat tersisir tadi. "Taeyong- _hyung_ —"

"Diam! Tak ada pembelaan diri," Taeyong memotong perkataannya dengan sadis sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang sedari tadi terlipat. Ia menatap Jaehyun dengan tatapan tajam yang benar-benar mengerikan. _Ia benar-benar marah_.

Jaehyun menghela napas sambil menutup kedua matanya. Hangovernya masih belum hilang sepenuhnya. Salahkan kegilaan dari pesta bujang bersama teman-temannya semalam. Membuatnya telat bangun di hari penting begini.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku yang salah. Aku minta maaf, _hyung_." Jaehyun menyerah, menghadapi Taeyong yang sedang marah tidak akan bisa jika dengan kekeras kepalaan. "Yang penting aku sudah di sini. Ayo kita masuk. Kita menikah." Jaehyun menarik sebelah tangan Taeyong untuk memasuki gereja, namun sebuah penolakan ia terima. Taeyong menyentakkan pegangan di tangannya dengan kasar.

"Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu." Taeyong mempoutkan bibirnya sambil membuang muka, menekankan setiap kata dari kalimat yang ia ucapkan. Ia masih kesal. Dan takkan semudah itu baginya untuk memaafkan Jaehyun. _Enak saja._

Jaehyun malah dengan santai menanggapi hal itu.

"Oh, yasudah. Kalau begitu aku menikah saja dengan Doyoung- _hyung_ ―"

Taeyong melotot, " _A–apa_?! Tidak boleh!"

"Kenapa? Bukannya _hyung_ tak mau menikah denganku?" godanya dengan senyum sedih buatan, ekspresi panik Taeyong lucu sekali. "Kalau tidak dengan Ten- _hyung_. Atau dengan Yeri saja―"

" _Jangan_!"

Jaehyun menyeringai, "Kenapa jangan?" Ia mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Taeyong yang kini salah tingkah. Oh, lucu sekali. Jaehyun bahkan sampai tak tahan untuk tak memakan sosok di depannya ini sekarang juga. "Kenapa jangan?" bisik Jaehyun lagi tepat di telinga Taeyong, membuatnya yang bersangkutan memerah tak menentu.

"Po—pokoknya tidak boleh!" Taeyong menjawab gelagapan, Jaehyun yang terlalu dekat seperti ini tak pernah baik untuk kondisi jantungnya. "Kau hanya boleh menikah denganku, Jaehyun!" Taeyong jadi merasa bodoh sendiri. Tadi dia sendiri yang menolak, kan?

Jaehyun menyeringai di balik leher Taeyong. Ah, pemuda ini begitu manis. Sikap tsundernya benar-benar sesuatu. Lagipula ia memang tak berniat menikah dengan yang lain, ia hanya menggoda.

 _BRAK!_

Tubuh Taeyong serasa di dorong ke samping. Taeyong memandang horror.

 _Apa itu?!_

"Seulgi- _noona_ , bisakah kau hentikan kebiasaanmu melempar _high heels_ seperti itu? Itu berbahaya." Jaehyun berujar datar sambil berbalik, menatap seorang wanita cantik yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan super tajam.

Jaehyun tahu sekali _noona_ -nya itu tidak suka memakai _high heels_ dan lebih memilih _sneakers_ karena menurutnya itu lebih nyaman dipakai, tapi bukan berarti ia bisa dengan bebas melempar _high heels_ nya sembarangan. _Dasar noona barbar_.

"Ya, Jung Jaehyun! Jangan sok menasehatiku!" wanita itu terlihat begitu marah, wajahnya merah seperti gaun yang ia kenakan, "Kau tau sudah berapa lama kami menunggumu? DUA JAM!" protesnya lagi.

"Aku ketiduran, _noona_ ," jawab Jaehyun santai. Ia malah memeluk mempelainya, bermanja-manja pada Taeyong.

Seulgi terlihat masih kesal, tapi ia memang tak bisa benar-benar marah pada adik tirinya itu terlalu lama.

"Sudahlah." Sosok lain datang. Irene- _noona_. Ia tersenyum pada Jaehyun, "Kukira kau tak akan datang, Hyunnie." sapanya.

Jaehyun terkekeh, "Tadinya, _noona_."

Dan ia langsung mendapat cubitan di pinggangnya, hadiah dari Taeyong.

Masa tidak datang di hari pernikahannya sendiri?

"Ah, yongie. Omong-omong, kenapa kau malah memakai tuxedo itu? Mana gaun pegantin yang aku berikan padamu?" Irene bertanya.

Seketika Taeyong cemberut, "Ya, Irene- _noona_ , Aku ini laki-laki. Bagaimana mungkin aku memakai gaun seperti itu?"

Irene terkekeh. Benar juga.

"Kau memang tak usah mengenakan gaun untuk mempesonaku, _hyung_. Lepas saja semua pakaianmu sudah cukup untukku." goda Jaehyun sambil mengecup pipi Taeyong.

 _Duk! Duk!_

" _Pervert_."

Jaehyun hanya tertawa. Meski sebenarnya pukulan di bahunya cukup menyakitkan.

"Ayo masuk. Kalian jadi menikah tidak? Para tamu sudah menunggu." Irene berbaik hati mengingatkan.

Jaehyun tersenyum misterius dan dengan secepat kilat ia menarik tangan Taeyong untuk berlari, menjauhi Seulgi dan Irene yang melongo.

"Setelah dipikir-pikir. Kami menikah nanti saja, _noona_. Aku dan Taeyong- _hyung_ akan membuat anak terlebih dulu baru setelah itu kami menikah!" teriak Jaehyun masih sambil berlari menarik Taeyong yang berteriak protes dan menuju mobil _sport_ merahnya. Jaehyun hanya menyeringai. " _Noona-noona_ saja yang duluan menikah!" teriaknya lagi.

 _BRUK!_

Dan sebelah dari sepatu _high heels_ lain milik Seulgi kembali melayang. Namun sayang, meleset.

Jaehyun bisa mendengar _noona_ -nya itu mengomel dari kejauhan tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia akan menculik Taeyong hari ini, dan melaksanakan misi sucinya itu.

Jaehyun menyeringai.

 _Membuat anak, eh?_

 _._

* * *

 **END**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Absurd, ya? Lol.

Terimakasih yang sudah review chapter sebelumnya. Kalian yang terbaaaaaik!

 **samyangkamuh** **.** **laxyovrds** **.** **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** **.** **shinta. lang** **.** **Arisa Hosho** **.** **Kyunie. restiana. lovejaeyong1401** **.** **remahkhongguan.**


	4. Interview

**INTERVIEW**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

.

* * *

Pria manis berambut hitam itu terlihat sangat bahagia. Ia tersenyum hingga deret giginya terlihat, hingga matanya melengkung meninggalkan sebuah lengkungan garis. Tentu saja. Lamaran yang ia ajukan untuk salah satu perusahaan besar di kota itu, setelah sekian lama, akhirnya mendapat respon. Ia dipanggil untuk wawancara. Betapa senangnya.

Maka dari itu, sejak pagi buta pria ini sudah sibuk mempersiapkan segalanya. Ia memilih pakaian formal terbaik, namun pantas, yang menghuni lemarinya. Ia bahkan men _style_ gaya rambutnya sekeren mungkin. Ia ingin memberikan kesan profesional meski dirinya baru mulai bekerja karena tahun lalu baru lulus kuliah. _Fresh graduate_ yang baru-baru ini sedang sibuk menjadi _job seeker_.

"Lee Taeyong."

Rasanya lututnya lemas sekali saat nama itu dipanggil. Ini adalah gilirannya untuk diwawancara, setelah menunggu antrian dari orang-orang yang bertujuan sama dengannya. Jujur, ia gugup. Ralat, gugup sekali. Selain ini kali pertamanya di wawancara, hal itu juga disebabkan karena tak sedikit teman seperjuangannya yang keluar dengan cara mengenaskan.

Ada yang mimisan parah dan pingsan di depan pintu.

Melamun seperti orang kesurupan.

Tersenyum seperti orang gila.

 _Astaga._

Dia tidak mau menjadi salah satu dari mereka setelah keluar nanti. Memang seperti apa sih wawancaranya? Taeyong seratus persen penasaran.

 _Glup._

Mau tak mau ia menelan ludahnya gugup. Tangannya yang ada di knop pintu seakan bergetar. Keringat dingin bermunculan di dahinya, dan hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Bukan, bukannya ia tidak percaya diri dengan kemampuannya―ia tahu lebih baik dari siapapun jika ia _absolutely fully capable,_ tapi tetap saja segala sesuatu yang pertama kali itu selalu meninggalkan kesan berbeda.

 _Kau bisa Lee Taeyong_ , batinnya memberi semangat pada diri sendiri. Akhirnya memilih membuka pintu di depannya.

 _Klek._

Dengan segenap keberaniannya setelah mengumpulkan kepercayaan dirinya, dia masuk ke dalam dan langsung membungkukan badannya hormat. " _Annyeonghaseyo_ ," ujarnya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan dengan begitu ia bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah si pewawancara yang akan menentukan nasibnya ke depan. Duduk di kursi di balik mejanya dengan aura berwibawa miliknya.

 _Holly shit._

 _Tiang mana tiang?_

Rasanya ia harus pegangan agar tidak limbung dan berakhir jatuh pingsan. Orang di depannya itu; benar-benar tampan. _Sangat_ tampan. Oh, salahkan ia dan orientasinya yang tidak biasa. Tapi benar, Taeyong tidak berbohong. Orang yang berada di depannya terasa terlalu tidak nyata untuk dilihat oleh matanya secara langsung.

Tak heran dengan semua reaksi yang diberikan teman-teman seperjuangannya tadi jika yang mewawancarainya saja setampan ini. Kim Tan? Do Min Joon? Yoo Si Jin? Kang Chul? Pemuda itu jauh lebih tampan dari semua aktor favoritnya selama ini.

"Silahkan duduk, Lee-s _shi_."

Taeyong mengangguk, masih mengagumi paras di depannya. Dalam hati masih berteriak _tiang mana tiang?_ karena dia merasa ia limbung bahkan untuk berjalan mendekati kursi yang telah dipersilahkan. Beruntung si tampan tak memergokinya. Ini memalukkan sekali, kalau boleh jujur.

" _Eum_. Anda bisa memanggilku Taeyong," katanya sambil duduk. Tangannya tersimpan di atas pangkuan dengan kikuk.

Pria itu tersenyum sebagai tanggapan. _God_. Lesung pipitnya menawan sekali. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan wajanya memanas, maka dari itu ia hanya menunduk.

"Baiklah, Taeyong-shi. Sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Jung Jaehyun." katanya memperkenalkan dirinya. "Kau sudah siap memulai wawancaranya?" tanyanya kemudian.

Taeyong menegakkan tubuhnya. Menghela nafas. "Ya."

Jaehyun menatap Taeyong lekat sambil menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangan yang tersimpan di meja. "Sekarang coba ceritakan tentang keluargamu, Taeyong- _sshi_ ," ujarnyanya, masih belum melepaskan pandangan dari sosok di depannya.

 _Eh?_

Taeyong terlihat agak heran dengan pertanyaan pertamanya. Tapi mungkin si tampan hanya ingin mengetahui latar belakang calon karyawannya, mengingat perusahan ini bahkan menyandang gelar multinasional. Memastikan mereka berasal keluarga baik-baik, makanya pertanyannya seperti itu.

"Ayahku bekerja di sebuah toko roti, sedangkan ibuku, ibu rumah tangga. Aku punya seorang adik laki-laki, kelas tiga _senior high_."

Jaehyun tak menampakkan perubahan ekspresi dan itu semakin membuat Taeyong gugup.

"Hm, begitu. Lalu, apa kau bisa memasak?"

Seketika Taeyong mengangguk, ia belajar banyak dari ayahnya yang pembuat roti dan ibunya yang memang pandai memasak.

Jaehyun menunduk, membaca berkas di tangannya sambil mengangguk-angguk, "Di sini tertulis kau mempunyai keahlian lain dalam menari dan rap." Jaehyun menatap lagi Taeyong, "Apa itu benar?"

"Ya."

Jaehyun tersenyum, "Baguslah, setidaknya nanti anakku bisa menjadi _dancer_ dan _rapper_."

"Ha? Apa?"

Jaehyun menggeleng, tapi sebuah senyum geli terpampang di wajahnya yang benar-benar tampan. "Kau menyukai anak kecil?"

Pertanyaannya semakin aneh saja. Tapi berhubung Taeyong tak ingin menampilkan kesan buruk ia menjawabnya, "Ya. Bagi saya mereka lucu dan menggemaskan."

Jaehyun lagi-lagi tersenyum. Sementara Taeyong merasakan dadanya sakit karena jantungnya berdetak terlalu cepat. _Hominahominahomina_.

"Eum. Kau tidak keberatan dengan hubungan sesama jenis 'kan?"

Taeyong langsung gugup, ia tak menyangka akan ditanya pertanyaan seperti itu. Tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk. Ia memang _belok_. Kalaupun jika ia _lurus_ , hanya dengan memandang wajah di depannya ia bisa langsung berbalik haluan menjadi _belok_. _God bless your face_ , tuan tampan.

Jaehyun langsung tertawa senang kemudian.

 _Tiang mana tiang?_

Rasanya Taeyong lemas hanya dengan mendengar suara tawanya. Jangan lupakan dimple manisnya.

"Setelah menikah. Apa kau akan memilih bekerja atau lebih mementingkan anakmu dengan menjaganya di rumah?"

Taeyong semakin heran dengan semua pertanyaan ini. Rasa-rasanya semakin lama pertanyaan yang ia terima semakin melantur. "Itu tergantung, Jaehyun- _sshi_. Jika suamiku mampu menghidupi kami dengan cukup—hidup sederhana cukup untukku, maka aku akan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan anak-anakku," Jelas Taeyong.

"Jawaban yang bagus," Jaehyun terlihat puas. Dia menatap Taeyong lagi. "Kau bisa ber-aegyo, Taeyong- _sshi_?"

Mwo?

"Apa aku harus melakukan itu?"

Jaehyun mengangguk.

 _Glup._

Ia tak pernah suka dan bahkan membenci _aegyo_. Ia selalu membuat ekspressi _annoyed_ saat melihat seseorang berlaku _aegyo_ di depan. Tapi ini demi pekerjaannya!

Dengan malu-malu Taeyong memulai _aegyo_ nya; tersenyum sambil bergaya seolah ia kucing. "Buing, buing!"

Lalu sedetik kemudian menunduk sambil menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan.

Jaehyun tertawa melihatnya.

Terlihat berfikir lama.

Taeyong menunggu dengan was-was.

"Baiklah kau di terima, Taeyong- _sshi_ ," ujar Jaehyun kemudian, menutup berkas di depannya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan begipun dengan Taeyong yang terlihat kaget meski senang.

"Benarkah? Aku diterima sebagai karyawan di sini?" Taeyong bertanya antusias.

Kali ini Jaehyun menyerhit, "Karyawan?"

"Iya."

Jaehyun menatap Taeyong dengan senyum geli, "Sepertinya kau salah paham Taeyong- _sshi_."

 _Ha?_

"Wawancara ini bukan untuk mencari karyawan."

Kedipkedipkedip.

"Maaf?"

Senyum geli lain dilayangkan Jaehyun. "Wawancara ini memang bukan untuk mencari karyawan. Tapi calon _istri_ untukku. Jung Jaehyun." Dan Jaehyun langsung menarik Taeyong kepelukannya.

"MWO?!"

 _Tiang mana tiang?_

 _._

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Terimakasih yang sudah fav, follow, review. Kaliaan yang terbaaaaik.


	5. Chase

**Chase**

Jaehyun x Taeyong

NCT © SM Entertaiment

.

* * *

Jaehyun berfikir jika ini memang bukan harinya.

Waktu baru menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat lima menit pagi, tapi rasanya ia ingin segera pulang dan kembali bergelung berbalut selimut di atas kasur. Mungkin sambil menangis diam-diam.

 _Menangis?_

Ya, tentu saja. Ia baru saja diputuskan kekasihnya yang sudah ia kencani selama hampir satu tahun lamanya. Seseorang yang masih sangat ia sayangi namun meninggalkannya dengan alasan klasik seperti ' _Aku merasa hubungan kita takkan berhasil,_ ' dan salam perpisahan berupa ' _Kau bisa menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku._ '

 _Hah._

Awalnya, ia sangat mengantisipasi pertemuan mereka. Jaehyun sampai bangun satu jam lebih pagi dari biasanya untuk bersiap dan datang kecafé ini. Siapa yang tahu jika kekasihnya itu minta bertemu setelah sekian lama hanya untuk memutuskan hubungan dengannya. Meninggalkannya begitu saja dengan segelas cappuccinoyang kini mulai mendingin di meja, karena sang pemilik lebih memilih melamun sedari tadi.

Sudah terhitung genap tiga puluh menit lamanya sekarang.

Jaehyun tahu ia tak seharusnya menghabiskan waktu dengan hal tidak berguna, seperti ini. Tapi ia butuh sejenak waktu untuk merenungi nasib tidak menyenangkannya. Membolos kelas pagi bukanlah masalah. Masalahnya sekarang berurusan dengan _hatinya yang baru tersakiti_.

Bisa tolong putarkan lagu balada? Jaehyun ingin menggalau lebih lama.

"Kenapa nasibku seperti ini, Tuhan?"

Tapi Tuhan memang selalu punya rencana yang jauh lebih indah tanpa disangka-sangka. Dan Jaehyun baru sepenuhnya percaya saat melihat sosok itu melangkahkan kaki masuk ke café yang sama dengannya. Duduk hanya satu meja jauhnya dari tempat Jaehyun sekarang.

" _Oh, shit_."

Silahkan tampar mulut kotornya itu, karena Jung Jaehyun tidak akan peduli. Saat ini ia sepenuhnya, _teralihkan_.

 _Apakah ia baru saja melihat karakter manga berada tepat di depannya saat ini?_

 _Apakah sosok itu benar-benar nyata?_

 _Atau Jaehyun yang sudah gila?_

 _Ah_ , baiklah. Yang terakhir itu benar, tidak bisa disangkal. Jaehyun sudah gila karena kini ia membawa dirinya mendekati meja itu begitu saja sambil memasang senyum idiot.

Persetan dengan seseorang yang masih ia sayangi sampai sedetik tadi. _Siapa mantan pacarnya?_ Namanya saja Jaehyun sudah lupa. Jaehyun malah merasa bersyukur ia diputuskan hari ini.

Dan, _ah_. Bisa tolong ganti lagu baladanya dengan lagu cinta?

Sudah?

Terimakasih.

.

* * *

Taeyong berfikir jika ini memang bukan harinya.

Ia sudah bangun sepagi mungkin, karena ia punya janji dengan Yuta untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka. Hampir setengah jam ia menunggu pemuda Jepang itu untuk sekedar menjawab panggilan dan membalas chatnya. Dan Taeyong harus menahan kesal dan umpatan karena ternyata Yuta baru bangun dan lupa dengan janji mereka.

Jika tugas ini bukan tugas penting yang harus dikumpulkan esok hari, mana mau Taeyong meninggalkan kenyamanan kasur dan balutan selimutnya lebih cepat hanya untuk menemui partner kerjanya yang menyebalkan. Kesal dan lapar. Kombinasi dua hal itu benar-benar sukses mengacaukan pagi harinya.

Taeyong pergi cepat-cepat meninggalkan kawasan kampus dan menuju café terdekat, ia butuh asupan energi untuk mengomel saat temannya muncul nanti.

 _Kling._

"Selamat datang."

Café itu cukup sepi. Hanya dihuni beberapa pengunjung.

Taeyong menghela nafas lega. Memilih satu tempat strategis yang berada di pinggir jendela yang langsung menghadap ke jalanan. Kemudian mulai membuka laptop di depannya saat seorang waiter menyodorkannya buku menu lalu meninggalkannya.

Taeyong baru saja akan memesan saat melihat bayangan seseorang muncul dari sampingnya menutupi tulisan yang ada di buku menu.

"Maaf, tapi keberatan jika aku duduk bersamamu?"

Taeyong mengangkat wajahnya. Melihat sosok asing yang tersenyum mencurigakan ke arahnya. Tampan _sih_ , tapi senyumnya mengerikan. Kadar ketampanannya turun beberapa derajat karena senyum itu.

Baiklah, ada apa dengan orang ini? Sepanjang yang Taeyong lihat, masih banyak kursi kosong tersisa di cafe itu dan kenapa pula ia malah mau duduk bersamanya?

Kenal saja tidak. Dasar orang aneh.

Taeyong selalu ingat dengan nasehat ibunya untuk jangan berbicara dengan orang asing apalagi satu dengan tingkah mencurigakan, makanya ia hanya skeptis menghadapi sosok itu. Sibuk dengan buku menu di tangannya dan menolak dengan halus, "Aku sedang menunggu teman."

Suara kekehan terdengar dan Taeyong hanya mengerutkan alis. Sosok itu memang tak duduk satu meja dengannya. Hanya saja ia malah mengambil kursi dari meja lain dan menariknya cukup dekat dengan mejanya. "Aku tebak, kau tak suka bicara dengan orang asing?"

Taeyong membenarkan dalam hati.

Sepenuhnya tak menyangka mendapati uluran tangan di depannya hingga dahinya berkerut-kerut. _Apa-apaan_ _pemuda ini?_

"Kalo begitu aku harus memperkenalkan diri agar kita saling kenal. Namaku Jaehyun. Jung Jaehyun."

Taeyong hanya bisa tersenyum kaku lalu membuang muka.

 _Abaikan saja dia, Taeyong._

Taeyong kembali sibuk dengan buku menu lagi, sementara sebelah tangannya sibuk mengetikkan pesan singkat untuk Yuta:

 _CEPAT KE SINI BAKAMOTO SIALAN, AKU DIGANGGU PEMUDA ANEH!_

Terkirim.

"Mau memesan sesuatu? Tapi sayang tidak banyak yang bisa dipesan di sini. Lihat saja isi menunya."

Taeyong kembali menyerhit. Ia melihat buku menu di tangannya dan mendapati jika banyak jenis makanan maupun minuman di sini. Taeyong tak berniat meladeni pemuda aneh itu, tapi ia penasaran. "Maksudnya?"

Jaehyun, pemuda itu tersenyum _aneh_ lagi padanya. Taeyong sampai merinding sekujur tubuh.

"Ya, tak banyak yang bisa di pesan. Karena isi menunya hanya me-n-u saja. Aku dan kamu, _hm_?"

Jika saja Taeyong tak diajarkan sopan santun oleh kedua orang tuanya, tentu buku menu di tangannya sudah melayang ke kepala pemuda itu. Tapi Taeyong masih sadar diri. Ia tak mau membuat keributan di tempat umum, apalagi di pagi seperti ini. Memilih mendengus, memanggil waiter, lalu memesan menu sarapannya. Kembali _mengabaikan_ sosok itu.

Sambil menunggu pesanannya datang, Taeyong mengeluarkan laptop dari dalam tas dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Setidaknya ia bisa mengerjakan apa yang ia bisa dikerjakan sekarang.

Hening.

 _Tak. Tik. Tak. Tik―_

Yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi jari-jari Taeyong yang menari di atas _keyboard_.

" _You must be a keyboard. Because you're just my tipe._ "

 _TAK!_

Taeyong yang sedang mengetik tiba-tiba berhenti, menekan dengan tenaga yang sebenarnya tidak diperlukan pada huruf terakhir di papan _keyboard_ laptopnya. Taeyong menatap horror pemuda yang baru saja bicara tadi, hendak menyuarakan protes tapi tersela oleh pesanannya yang tiba.

"Satu croissant dan satu macchiato?"

" _Oh_ , biar aku saja."

Taeyong hanya bisa diam sambil mengerjapkan mata saat pemuda yang mengaku bernama Jung Jaehyun itu berdiri, mengambil alih pesanannya dari tangan si waiter dan menaruhnya di meja lalu duduk di kursi di depannya. Tersenyum padanya dengan senyum anehnya lagi.

"Jadi―" Dengan sengaja wajahnya dimajukan. Taeyong mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak sandaran kursi. "Apa kau punya nama?"

"…"

"Atau aku boleh sebut saja kau sebagai―" seringai, "Milikku?"

 _Seseorang, tolong pukul wajah orang ini sekarang juga!_

"Aku tidak memberikan namaku sembarang, orang asing." Taeyong jengkel, tentu saja. Dan kejengkelannya itu terlihat jelas dari nada bicara juga ekspresi terganggu miliknya. _Pemuda sok kenal ini benar-benar mengesalkan_ , batinnya.

"Aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku tadi. Namaku Jung Jaehyun―"

Taeyong meminum macchiatonya. Diam-diam memutar mata. _Aku tidak bertanya siapa namamu, to be honest._

"Atau kau juga bisa memanggilku _Pooh_. Karena yang aku inginkan adalah dirimu, _honey_."

" _Uhuk_!"

Taeyong dengan tidak elitnya tersedak. Beberapa tetes macchiato-nya bahkan tumpah dan mengotori bagian depan kaos yang ia kenakan. Sialan. Pemuda aneh itu malah menertawakannya.

 _SEBENARNYA SIAPA DAN APA MAUNYA PEMUDA ANEH INI?!_

Taeyong mendelik. "Maaf tapi bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri?"

Jaehyun cepat menghentikan tawanya melihat ekspresi tak menyenangkan dari _teman_ satu mejanya. "Maaf-maaf. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud menertawakanmu." Jaehyun mengambil sapu tangan di saku celananya dan menyodorkannya pada Taeyong. "Tapi wajahmu yang sedang cemberut dengan hiasan foam di sekitar bibirmu itu sungguh lucu."

Taeyong mengusap bibirnya. Dan benar saja. Ada sesuatu di sana. Cepat-cepat ia meraih sapu tangan yang disodorkan dan mengusap bibirnya. Meski begitu tatapan matanya masih sama tajamnya dengan sebelumnya. Yang berbeda mungkin, karena kini pipinya yang terasa hangat dan sedikit berubah warna karena malu.

"Yah, diusap. Padahal aku mau membersihkannya dengan cara lain."

Jika cara lain yang pemuda itu maksud melibatkan adegan di film-film, maka Taeyong akan langsung berteriak. Serius.

Taeyong mengambil ponselnya lagi. Kali ini benar-benar akan mengancam Yuta untuk segera membawa bokongnya ke sini agar ia bisa _meyuruh_ pemuda aneh ini pergi.

 _CEPAT KE SINI ATAU AKU AKAN MENENDANG BOKONGMU HINGGA KAU TIDAK BISA BERJALAN, DASAR SIALAN._

Taeyong mencari kontak Yuta di ponselnya, tapi pemuda aneh itu kembali bersuara.

"Hm. Ngomong-ngomong."

Youngho. Yunho-hyung. Yur―

"Aku lupa nomor telponku. Bisa kau memberiku punyamu?"

Terkirim.

Mata Taeyong membola.

 _AH, SIAL!_

 _IA BARU SAJA SALAH MENGIRIM PESAN PADA YURI-NOONA!_

 _ASDDSSDFSASGNHGXALHSDUSGDKSH―_

Kekesalan Taeyong sudah sampai batas. Ia bahkan menaruh ponselnya sendiri terlalu keras di atas meja. Taeyong ingin menagis. Karena ia akan mati di tangan Yuri, yang merupakan salah satu sunbaenya di klub dance karena pesan tak sopan itu. Mau ditaruh di mana wajahnya?! Ia menatap sosok di depannya dengan menghela nafas kasar. "Maaf, Jaehyun-shi. Tapi _bisakah kau pergi_?"

Jaehyun menggeleng, menolak dengan keras kepala.

Taeyong ingin sekali memukul pemuda di depannya ini. _Jinjja_. "Dengar―"

"Kau saja yang pergi, hon. Biar aku yang mengejar." Jaehyun tersenyum manis. "Itu tugasku sebagai lelakimu."

 _ARRGHHHHT._

 _TERSERAH SAJA!_

Taeyong mengumpulkan barang-barangnya dengan cepat. Meninggalkan lembaran uang dan sarapannya yang belum habis. Kesal setengah mati.

 _._

* * *

" _EH?"_

Jaehyun bangkit dari duduknya, melihat sosok itu meninggalkannya dengan wajah merah―sepertinya malu, pikirnya. Tapi kemudian Jaehyun tersenyum, mengejar dengan langkah ringan dan riang di belakang sosok itu.

"Jadi kau benar-benar ingin aku mengejarmu, ya?"

.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Happy #SaturdayWithJaeyong!**


	6. Doubt

**Doubt**

Jaehyun x Taeyong

NCT © SM Entertaiment

.

* * *

Menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton orang pacaran ternyata memang _sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat_ tidak enak. Menjadi orang ketiga diantara mereka, mengikuti mereka ke mana pun dari belakang, menguping acara mesra-mesraan mereka. Hah, tiba-tiba Taeyong merasa gerah sendiri.

"Lakukan hal menggelikan itu di tempat lain, kalian berdua," keluhnya dengan nada bosan. Ekspresinya cemberut akut dengan bibir yang maju beberapa senti pertanda kesal. Berbanding terbalik dengan pasangan di depannya, yang benar-benar terlihat sangat bahagia sambil saling suap-menyuapi dengan tak tahu malunya. Mereka sedang makan siang sekarang, di salah satu _foodcourt_ di pusat perbelanjaan setelah puas berkeliling. Mereka yang puas. Karena Taeyong hanya merasa lelah. Lelah fisik dan hati.

"Hehe."

Bukannya melakukan yang diminta, kedua orang ini malah terkekeh dan kembali melanjutkan aksi mesra-mesraan menggelikan mereka. Membuat Taeyong yang tadi protes memutar bola matanya bosan sembari mengaduk makanan di depannya dengan tak bersemangat.

"Tahu begini lebih baik aku tidur di rumah," keluhnya lagi. Memang benar, sepertinya itu akan lebih baik dibanding harus menjadi penguntit mereka begini. Dia merasa tak ada bedanya dengan obat nyamuk.

"Kau kan sudah berjanji untuk menemaniku sepulang sekolah, Tae," ujar namja manis di depannya, yang kini tersenyum ke arahnya. Senyum yang selalu bisa membuatnya lupa betapa liciknya kawannya satu itu. Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. Ten.

"Iya," balas Taeyong, sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan. "Tapi kau tidak bilang akan membawa si idiot itu." Yang dimaksud idiot itu adalah namja satu lagi, Yuta―kekasih Ten. ( _Hei! Siapa yang kau panggil idiot, ha?_ ) Peduli amat dengan protesan itu. "Kau kalau sudah bersatu dengannya memang selalu mengabaikanku," keluh Taeyong lagi, setengah ngambek. Ia tak suka menjadi pihak yang diabaikan, tahu. Memang siapa yang suka?

Ten memamerkan senyumnya yang lebih cemerlang dari sinar matahari, jika Yuta bilang, memasang tampang anjing terbuang yang memelas tetapi terkesan tidak berdosa sama sekali. "Hehe. Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku lupa," katanya membela diri.

"Pembohong," tuding Taeyong cepat, ketus. "Bilang saja kau hanya ingin menjadikanku alasan agar tak ketahuan _eomma_ -mu jika kalian pergi kencan." Taeyong memutar matanya saat melihat Ten menatapnya dengan pandangan ' _itu kau tahu_ ' miliknya. Ten memang sedang bermain kucing-kucingan dengan kedua orang tuanya yang belum memperbolehkannya pacaran.

"Makanya, cari pacar dong supaya kita bisa _doubble date_!"

 _Duk!_

Dengan kesal Taeyong memukul kepala Yuta dengan sebelah tangan. "Aku punya Jaehyun, tahu," lanjutnya tak terima. Dia itu punya pacar. Ya! Punya pacar! Sayangnya pacarnya itu kini sedang memiliki sesuatu-yang-lebih-penting-dari-dirinya sehingga tidak bisa sering-sering ia temui. Setidaknya selama dua minggu ke depan. Memikirkannya saja membuat mood Taeyong turun beberapa derajat dari semula.

"Dia yang kau harapkan? Pemuda sepertinya lebih baik kau putuskan," ujar Yuta. "Dia tak pernah menghubungimu lagi, kan? Aku yakin ia sudah punya orang lain di belakangmu."

 _Duk!_

Sekali kali Taeyong memukul kepala Yuta, kali ini dengan sendok di tangannya.

" _Aduh_ _!_ Kenapa kau senang sekali memukulku, sih? _"_ ringis Yuta, ia menatap Ten, mengadu. Tapi Ten hanya tertawa saja melihat kekasihnya kesakitan.

Taeyong mengabaikan pasangan ajaib itu dan kembali mengaduk makanannya, kali ini dengan lebih bersemangat. Terimakasih pada Yuta yang telah membuatnya benar-benar kesal sekarang. "Kenapa kalian selalu saja menyuruhku putus dengan Jaehyun, sih?" kesal Taeyong. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mendengar kalimat yang sama dari orang-orang di dekatnya.

Ten mengangkat bahunya, "Kami ini kasihan padamu, Tae. Kau pantas mendapat yang lebih baik dari si Jaehyun-bodoh itu." Ten mengambil _orange juice_ nya dan berkata lagi sambil menggeleng tidak habis pikir. "Lagipula, bagaimana kau bisa tahan dengan pemuda overprotective, cemburuan, sok sibuk dan egois macam dia?" herannya.

Taeyong menghela nafas. "Dia tidak seburuk itu, Ten. Kau terlalu berlebihan."

Alis Ten terangkat tinggi. "Benarkah?"

Taeyong diam dan mengatupkan bibirnya. Ia bahkan terlihat ragu untuk yakin dengan apa yang telah ia ucapkan barusan. "Sepertinya―" Jeda sebentar, alisnya mengerut tak yakin. "Iya."

"Pfft."

Yuta menahan tawanya. Menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan mendengar jawaban tak meyakinkan itu. Taeyong yang melihatnya sudah bersiap untuk melepas sepatunya untuk menimpuki kepala Yuta saking kesalnya.

"Kau yang pacarnya saja tidak yakin apalagi kami." Ten berujar santai. "Dia itu model dan aktor. Kau tahu sendiri pekerjaannya seperti apa, kan? Dia sibuk dan sama sekali tidak punya waktu untukmu. Katakan jika aku keliru."

Taeyong merengut masam, dalam hati merutuk keahlian Ten dalam hal seperti ini. Helaan nafas terdengar lagi sebelum Taeyong berujar pasrah. "Kau benar, Ten. Kau selalu benar." Taeyong menidurkan kepalanya di meja dengan sangat tidak bersemangat. "Jadi sekarang, _beritahu aku_ , apa yang kau sarankan padaku."

"Putus. Dan cari pacar baru."

Taeyong membenamkan wajahnya pada meja kayu." _Kumohon jangan yang satu itu lagi_ …" ucapan Taeyong teredam. Tapi Ten dan Yuta masih bisa mendengarnya.

Ten menatap Yuta yang mengangkat bahunya sebelum kembali beralih menatap Taeyong. "Sekarang aku tanya. Kapan terakhir kali kalian bertemu?"

Taeyong mengangkat wajahnya. "Dua minggu lalu. Saat istirahat tapi―"

"Terakhir kali telepon?"

"Tiga hari yang la―"

"Siapa yang menelpon duluan? Dia?"

Taeyong menggeleng pelan.

"Kutebak, itu bahkan tidak sampai semenit kalian bicara?"

Taeyong mengangguk dan menatap Ten takjub. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu? Pikirnya.

"Apa isi sms terakhirnya?"

Taeyong tampak berfikir. "Aku tidak yakin. Tapi kalau tidak salah isinya adalah 'Sebentar. Kuhubungi nanti'―"

"Kapan ia mengirim sms itu?"

"Setelah aku menelponnya berkali-kali tiga hari yang lalu―"

"Apa ia sudah menghubungimu lagi setelah itu?"

"Belum."

"Kau tahu kabarnya sekarang?"

"Aku mengiriminya sms tapi dia tidak membalasku. Mungkin karena sedang si―"

Wajah Ten keruh. "Kapan terakhir kali kalian berciuman?"

Taeyong melotot. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu?!" protesnya.

"Jawab saja!"

"Itu―" Taeyong menyerah, wajahnya memerah. "Aku… tidak ingat."

"Wow."

Ten menghela nafasnya dengan lebih berat kali ini, dengan cepat menutup mulut Yuta yang akan mengeluarkan kata-kata, yang hanya akan memperburuk suasana, dengan sebelah tangannya. Ia benar-benar frustasi dengan kawannya itu sekarang. "Kau benar-benar harus putus dengannya, Tae," putusnya final.

"APA?!"

Yuta menyingkirkan tangan Ten dari mulutnya, "Aku tahu Jaehyun memang orang sibuk. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan separah itu."

"Kau bisa memacari Youngho, Taeyong. Kau tahu jelas ia tertarik padamu." Ten mengangkat tangannya saat melihat tatapan Taeyong. " _Oh_ , santai. Aku hanya memberi saran―"

Aura hitam muncul di sekitar Taeyong. " _Apa maksudmu_?" desisnya.

"Itu yang terbaik. Jaehyun sudah benar-benar keterlaluan." Ten mendesis.

"Kau hanya tidak mengenalnya, Ten!"

Ten melirik judes Taeyong yang kini membela pacarnya, yang bagi Ten, tidak bermoral itu. "Dengar, Tae. Orang yang benar-benar menyayangimu pasti akan membutuhkanmu. Karena ia membutuhkanmu maka ia akan merindukanmu. Karena merindukanmu maka ia akan menghubungimu."

Taeyong memasang tampang cuek, dengan tangan di depan dada. "Lalu?"

Ten menggeram. "Kau bodoh, ya? Dia tidak menghubungimu, itu menunjukkan dia tidak merindukan. Dia tidak merindukanmu makanya ia tidak membutuhkanmu. Apalagi menyayangimu!"

Taeyong tertegun.

Ia menatap Ten lama. Sebelum beralih menatap Yuta yang memberinya anggukan juga. Taeyong menggigit bibirnya. Semua ucapan Ten, _terdengar masuk akal_. "Aku―"

.

* * *

Taeyong membuka pintu rumahnya dan hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas pelan.

Ia membuka sepatunya dan masuk ke dalam. Langsung menuju sofa yang kini ditempati oleh satu sosok lain selain dirinya, yang sedang menonton film.

"Sudah pulang? Dari mana saja?" sebuah suara menyapanya.

"Pemotretannya sudah selesai?"

Sosok itu mengangguk, menarik tubuh itu agar duduk di pangkuannya, menghadap ke arahnya. "Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu tadi, _hyung_. Kenapa larut sekali baru pulang?"

Taeyong langsung memeluk leher sosok itu, menaruh kepalanya di sana. Tidak menjawab dan malah bertanya. "Kenapa semua orang ingin kita putus, sih?" tanya Taeyong tidak mengerti.

"Apa ini? Ten- _hyung_ berkata sesuatu yang aneh-aneh lagi?"

Taeyong mengangguk. "Dia berkata jika kau terlalu sibuk dan aku lebih baik putus denganmu kemudian memacari Youngho."

Dan Jaehyun, sosok satu lagi, hanya bisa tertawa keras.

 _Usaha yang bagus, Ten-_ hyung _,_ pikir Jaehyun sambil menyeringai, ia mengelus rambut hitam Taeyong dengan lembut. Lalu mencium bibirnya. _Sayangnya kau hanya tidak tahu, bahwa Taeyong-hyung tidak akan pernah bisa memutuskanku. Karena kami memang tidak pacaran. Lebih dari itu―_

.

.

.

.

― _kami sudah_ ** _menikah._**

.

* * *

 **END**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Terimakasih yang sudah fav, follow, riview di chapter yang sebelumnya. Kalian yang terbaaaaaik.

 **Happy #WednesdayWithJaeYong!**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Omake**

 _Kapan terakhir kali kalian bertemu?_

 _Dua minggu lalu. Saat istirahat tapi―(aku bertemu dengannya setiap hari di rumah, saat bangun tidur ataupun sebelumnya)_

 _Terakhir kali telepon?_

 _Tiga hari yang la―(lu saat aku menyuruhnya untuk menjemputku dari tempat les tari. Aku tidak perlu telepon karena aku bisa bertanya ataupun meminta semuanya langsung pada Jaehyun saat kami bertemu di rumah)_

 _Siapa yang menelpon duluan? Dia?_

 _Taeyong menggeleng pelan. (Tentu saja aku. Jaehyun tidak suka berbicara di telepon. Dia berkata jika begitu ia tidak bisa melihat wajahku.)_

 _Kutebak, itu bahkan tidak sampai semenit kalian bicara?_

 _Taeyong mengangguk dan menatap Ten takjub. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu? Pikirnya. (Memang tidak sampai semenit, karena Jaehyun bahkan sudah ada di depanku sebelum aku menutup teleponnya)_

 _Apa isi sms terakhirnya?_

 _Taeyong tampak berfikir, Aku tidak yakin. Tapi kalau tidak salah isinya adalah 'Sebentar. Kuhubungi nanti'―(dia bilang mau membelikan kue dan cookies-cookies yang aku minta padanya dulu dan tidak bisa mengangkat telepon)_

 _Kapan ia mengirim sms itu?_

 _Setelah aku menelponnya berkali-kali tiga hari yang lalu―(untuk memintanya membelikanku makanan dan ice cream karena aku sangat lapar meski itu tengah malam)_

 _Apa ia sudah menghubungimu lagi setelah itu?_

 _Belum._

 _Kau tahu kabarnya sekarang?_

 _Aku mengiriminya sms tapi dia tidak membalasku. Mungkin karena sedang si―(buk. Tapi dia memang agak sedikit flu tadi pagi)_

 _Wajah Ten keruh. Kapan terakhir kali kalian ciuman?_

 _Taeyong melotot, Pertanyaan macam apa itu?! protesnya._

 _Jawab saja!_

 _Itu― Taeyong menyerah, wajahnya memerah ―aku… tidak ingat (karena aku dan Jaehyun sudah terlalu sering melakukannya dan tidak menjadikannya istimewa untuk diingat kapan waktunya. Tapi kalau kau bertanya, Mungkin itu―tadi pagi.)_


End file.
